Sasori's New Day
by kagurafuuko
Summary: Sasori kembali ke Konoha setelah 5 tahun sekolah di Inggris. Hari hari baru apakah yang akan menanti, apalgi dia telah bertemu dengan gadi berambut pirang di bawah kembang api? sasodei, itadei, tobidei- -DISCONTINUED-


"Lalu…

Tuh kan tuh kan tuh kan. Saya ga bisa nulis fic angst-tragedy DX. Servant of evil (the daughter of evil story) nya mandeg deh. Yah sudahlah saya iseng iseng nulis fic humor-jayuz yang berhubungan dengan Akatsuki lagi, tapi kali ini lebih ke arah general drama real life gitu yah. Ga fokus Akatsuki sih tapi chara utamanya yah salah satu anggota Akatsuki 

**Warning**: tetap sama seperti cerita yang lain. Cerita sangat ga jelas dicampur tata penulisan yang buruk. Mengandung shounen ai walo minor. OOC banget with gags and crack idea DX.

**Pairing:**Mari tebak tebak buah manggis antara pairing utama yaitu Sasori x Deidara, Itachi x Deidara, dan Tobi x Deidara. Woloh harem haha.

Sampingannya...Slight SasuNaru (yeahhh), GaaraSaku, SaiIno, NejiTen, ShikaTema dll

Ah iya ... Deidara itu cewek** TULEN** di sini. Dia bukanlah waria seperti biasanya (disambit)

--

--

"Lalu…. Mereka sebenarnya menunggu di mana sih?"

**Sasori's New Day **

(maap... judulnya random... sumpah ga ada ide)

–**chapitre 00-**

Cowok berambut merah itu berjalan mengelilingi bandara Konoha sambil mendorong troli dengan 2 koper besar di atasnya dan menggendong sebuah tas ransel yang tidak terlalu penuh. Tampaknya dia sedang mencari keluarga yang harusnya sudah menjemputnya di bagian welcome-passenger. Sayangnya sekarang dia udah ada di bagian loby bandara… dan tak seorang anggota keluarganya pun muncul di hadapannya.

**Sasori's POV**

Yak kenalin aku Sasori, lengkapnya sih **Akasuna no Sasori bin ganteng van imut von manis tan kece binti perfect ples banyak-yang-suka**, tapi entah kenapa di akte lahir dan setiap data tentang aku hanya ditulis **Akasuna no Sasori** saja, korupsi nama banget tuh. Aku baru saja kembali dari Inggris setelah 5 tahun sekolah di sana. Haaaa…. Konoha tetap tak berubah yah, kota yang sangat ramai dan ramah. Kedua orang tua-ku sudah meninggal, tapi itu tidak membuatku kesepian karena masih ada Chiyo-baa sama yang selalu mengurusku dan aku tinggal bersama ketiga sepupuku yang sudah berasa seperti saudara kandungku sendiri.

Kangen juga rasanya, jadi aku mengambil selembar foto yang aku simpan di tas ranselku. Fotoku bersama Chiyo-baa sama, dan ketiga sepupu tersayangku, Temari, Kankurou, dan Gaara.

Temari-nee sangat baik, ramah, pintar, cantik, dan errh.. kuat yah? Bagiku dia seperti seorang ibu. Karena memang sifatnya yang lembut dan keibuan….yah walau kadang… erhehh… maskulin? Eh maksudku boy-ish. Hampir saja aku mati kalo aku nyebut dia maskulin lagi.

Hm, si anak kedua, Kankurou-nii, bisa dibilang dia lah yang paling rame kalo diajak ngobrol. Orang paling ngikutin gosip dan paling bokep. Tapi jujur, dandanannya yang super mechón iu beneran bikin anak tetangga nangis deh… Kalo ga salah, dia pernah kirim e-mail ke aku, kalo dia mesen minta dibuatin boneka bugil. Astagaaa dewa Jashin.

Last but no least, Gaara. Dia penampilannya kayak orang goth gitu, karena punya lingkaran hitam di matanya, walo tetap tak membuat fangirlnya surut sejak jaman TK. Entah kenapa saja, kita berdua mirip banget, sama sama rambut merah, muka juga rada rada mirip, ganteng pun sama.. eh ga ding… aku lebih ganteng dikit. Cuma bedanya dia itu dingin banget. Jadi kita ga perlu nyalain AC lagi kalo sekamar sama dia.

Tetapi seperti apapun sifat dua anak cowok itu, Kankurou dan Gaara adalah seoarang sister complex dari sejak kapan tau. Jadi jangan mendekati Temari-nee kalo ga punya nyali menghadapi boneka-beracun-bisa-gerak dan pasir-bisa-gerak.

Akasuna no Chiyo baa-sama, bagiku dia adalah seorang nenek yang eneergik dan agak nyentrik dan selalu bisa berjiwa seperti kaum muda. Dia nenek yang sangat baik dan selalu menjagaku sejak orang tua ku meninggal. Sejak kecil dia suka memberiku boneka dan mengajarkanku cara membuat boneka. Tidak heran kalau dalam pelajaran seni rupa, nilaih pahatku selalu mendapat sempurna.

**Normal POV**

Tampangnya kelihatan sedang bersungut sungut, yah secara dia nyaris tersesat di antara jalan dari keluar pesawat menuju tempat check in, bukannya ke sana malah nyasar ke bagian qarantina imigran gelap (hahaha). Makanya 1 jam pun habis karena terjadi perdebatan antara dirinya dengan petugas polisi di sana mengenai apakah dia benar benar bukan imigran gelap. Mengingat hal itu saja membuat cowok itu kembali kesal. Ingin rasanya dia membanting HP Sonny Ericsson K1313z nya (model baru) bersamaan dengan Ipod Nano nya yang memang sekarang lagi dia pakai.

Ga jadi ding… eman eman euy…

"Demi para pejuang Indonesia yang sedang berjuang dengan sepenuh jiwa dan raga dan segenap air mata darah bercampur keringat di kala sedang rebutan toiled dengan tentara Belanda di kala sembelit dan hasrat ingin buang hajat kembali menyerang dan di saat... STTTTTTOPPPP kepanjangan... INI SUNGGUH SANGAT LAMA BANGET SEKALI!! GUE AJA UDAH NGABISIN WAKTU 3 JAM BULAK BALIK TERSESAT DI BANDARA... HARUSNYA MEREKA UDAH DATANG DARI BEBERAPA JAM YANG LALU DONG!!"

Detik itu juga, orang orang yang di sekeliling cowok itu langsung pada menyingkir. 'Awas ada orang gila ngamuk', sebagian besar beropini berikut.

'Damn... awas aja mereka. Begitu ketemu, langsung gw kutuk tuh pas nyampe rumah'

"Oyyy Sas!!", panggil seseorang dari arah belakang.

'Finally..'

3 sosok yang sangat familiar bagi cowok itu pun menghampirinya. Mereka menuju ke tempatnya berdiri sambil setengah berlari. Cowok itu akhirnya menghela nafas lega, karena tak perlu membunuh seluruh orang yang ada di bandara jika harus menunggu selama 6 menit lagi. Siapakah mereka? Sudah pasti keluarga tercintanya, Temari, Kankurou, dan Gaara

"Aduh sori banget yah. Tadi si Kankurou kehabisan make-up jadinya kita kudu ke Sogo dulu buat beli. Terus pas nyampe Sogo eh, kita bertiga malah lupa bawa dompet, jadi balik ke rumah dulu deh. Dan pas udah nyampe Sogo lagi, tasnya aku kena copet jadinya Gaara make pasirnya buat nangkep tuh copet. Yah ujung ujungnya kita malah diinterogasi sama satpam gara gara udah bikin 13 pengunjung pingsan ketakutan karena ngeliat aura aura Shukaku Gaara, terus...", kata Temari sambil menarik napasnya.

"Yak yak udah stop... stop.. cukup..", cowok rambut merah itu Cuma pasrah ngangguk ngangguk sambil nyengir maksa aja. Bisa makan 1 jam dia kalo kudu ngedengerin alesan kenapa mereka telat.

"Waduh Sas, pasti lama banget yah.", Kankurou yang dandanannya makin ngejreng aja Cuma bisa nyengir kuda.

"Nggak juga kok, Kankurou-nii, Cuma 3 jam.", kali ini dia ngejawab dengan nyengir sinis. Dalem hatinya udah nyumpah nyumpah tuh padahal.

"Iya deh, ga usah nyindir dong ah, ntar kita traktir kok pasti." jawab Kankurou ga enak.

"Nraktir? Nraktir pake mie indomie yang dijual di warung sebelah?", tanya cowok goth yang amat sangat manis, Gaara. Ekspresi mukanya masih dingin dingin aja.

"Ya enggak laaaahh!! Loe itu pinter tapi goblog yah Gar.", Kankurou mangkel, padahal dalam pikirannya 'iya juga sih'.

"Plis deh Kan, jangan singkat nama gue!", Gaara ikutan jengkel. Terjadilah glaring contest di antara mereka berdua.

"Udah diem ah kalian berdua. Nah kita pulang yuk. Aku sudah menyiapkan bahan masakan untuk penyambutanmu Sasori.", kata Temari sambil tersenyum ramah.

Wajah Sasori yang kalem kalem akhirnya berubah jadi ceria. "Wah, benarkah Temari nee?? Asikkk makasih yaah.". Untuk kesekian kalinya akhirnya Sasori bersifat OOC juga. Yah apa boleh buat karena Sasori memang paling menyukai masakan saudara sepupunya itu.

"Yup, nah yuk kita pergi sekarang!", dengan riangnya Temari berbalik menuju pintu keluar sambil menggandeng Sasori. Sasori udah cengar cengir ga jelas aja, dan sesekali menengok ke belakang sambil senyum sinis ke Gaara dan Kankurou yang seolah mengatakan 'hahahahaha, gue digandeng! Rasain lu!'

Kalo aja Temari ga ada di sini, pasti bandara udah banjir darah gara gara pertarungan perang dunia ke-13 antara 3 orang suna itu.

Sasori juga sister complex ternyata.

--

--

"Chiyo baa-samaa, tadaima!", seru Temari sembari membuka gerbang pintu rumahnya. Saat itu sosok Chiyo memang sedang berada di bagian luar rumah, tepatnya di sekitar taman.

"Temari okaeri... lah... Sasori!!", Chiyo langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan mendakit mereka. Pas ngeliat Sasori, wajahnya kayak udah ekting-ibu-malin-kundang gitu.

"Chiyo baaaa-saaaamaaaaaaaaaaa!!", Sasor langsung menjatuhkan barang barang bawaannya, tepat di kaki Kankurou sampe Kankurou udah ngeluarin 2 jari tengahnya. Sasori berlari lebay ke arah Chiyo dengan tangan terbuka.

"Sasoooooorriiiiiiii!!", Chiyo ikutan lebay juga, sambil lari kecil kecil. Ntah kenapa adegan setting rumahnya jadi kayak taman bunga gitu.

"Chiiiiyooo baaa-samaaaaa" Sasori masih lari kecil kecil.

Temari speechless, Kankurou sama Gaara diem diem balik kanan, terus nyusut ingus dan ngelap air mata saking terharunya. (?)

"Sassooorrii... lah, kamu baru 5 tahun merantau kok lah pulang?", seketika Chiyo langsung diem dan mukanya kayak muka orang bingung gitu. Sasori langsung syok dengan BGM kesamber petir. Yang laen sweatdrop.

"ah... oma ga pren ah... buuuu", Sasori langsung pundung, duduk di pojokan taman sambil gerak gerakin jari. Yang laen tambah sweatdrop.

"WAKAKAKKAKAKAKA AKU BERHASIL!! YESSSHH!! TERNYATA UMUR SEGINI MASIH BISA EKTING!!", Chiyo tiba tiba loncat loncat jijingkrakan sambil teriak teriak ga jelas dan lari lari gaje ke halaman belakang. Tapi ga lama kemudian sekitar 15 detik kemudian, terdengar suara memilukan dari arah sana.

'_BRRRUKKKK... GLODAK GLODAK KROMPYANGG...ADOHH ENCOKKU...__ huehueheueueeh hik hik hik tidaaaaaaaaakkk'_

Temari, Kankurou, sama Gaara Cuma bisa geleng geleng kepala. Gini yah kelakuan keluarga asal 'Akasuna'?

--

--

Saat ini adalah malam hari, di mana para anggota keluarga Suna sudah selesai makan malam, dan Sasori sedang membereskan barang barangnya di kamar yang akhirnya ditempati juga setelah 5 tahun ditinggalkan.

"Raaacoooouuunnnnnn!!", suara Sasori tiba tiba menggelegar dari kamar itu. Membuat tetangga yang lagi hamil langsung mbrojol 6 anak kembar dan sehat walafiat pula.

Sasori lagu ngeluarin barang barang dari koper besarnya dan menaruhnya di lemari. Sesekali dia mengeraskan volume suara dari MP3 playernya yang udah di set dengan loudspeaker. Kadang badannya mulai mengeliuk ga jelas mengikuti irama lagu yang sedang dia putar.

"Wuaaanituaaa, ruacunnn duniiaaaaaaa", suara Sasori pun kembali terdengar. Kali ini membuat pasir Gaara entah kenapa tiba tiba pada keluar, dan Kankurou langsung pingsan di WC. Chiyo baa-sama yang lagi doa karena Sasori udah pulang, langsung pingsan di tempat dengan mulut berbusa.

(author ngacir dari serbuan fangirl nya sasori DX... maap maap... saya emang addicted ama lagu itu sih hehe)

DUAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR

Sasori langsung lompat jijingkrakan yang kemudian berlanjut dengan sliding level pro dan berakhir nambrak tembok dengan pose senam lilin. Suara naas barusan telah menyebabkan dia melakukan pose pose senam atletik tingkat tinggi, sayang dia ga ikut Olimpiade Beijing.

"Anjrit!! Suara apaan tuh!! Jangan bilang bom! Sialan lu teroris?! Ga bisa apa nungguin gue selesai nyanyi dolo!!", Sasori langsung berdiri lurus dari sikap lilin tadi sambil nyumpah nyumpah. Dia langsung menyambar pintu kamarnya yang menghadap kebun belakang ada 2 kusen getooo. Ternyata...

Suara kembang api. Dari kamar Sasori, terlihat dengan jelas berbagai macam kembang api yang penuh warna. Tampaknya dinyalakan dari bukit yang tak jauh dari kediaman Suna.

'Hanabi... kirei... eh tapi siapa yang nyalain jam jam segini... Jumat kliwon lagi? Apa hari ini ada sesuatu yang khusus?'

Entah mengapa, rasa penasaran tiba tiba muncul di dalam pikiran Sasori.

Jadi dia langsung saja make jaketnya, loncat dari pager teras belakang, terus nge-on Air Treck yang baru dibeli mahal mahal dari London... dan SSSSSYUUUUUUHHHHHHH... spatu-roda-nyolong-dari-air-grear itu langsung meluncur dengan binalnya membawa Sasori ke bukit tersebut.

(Sasori... anggota tim baru dari Sleeping Forest?? Wakakakakka)

Sayangnya, Sasori adalah seolang pelajar biasa yang menganut ajaran seniman dan belum bisa juga dibilang mahir olahraga walo dia emang bisa olahraga. Perjalannya menggunakan Air Treck tersebut hanyalah membawanya menuju malapetaka. Di tengah jalan, dia hampir nabrak tukang becak, ngelindes tukang syomay, tubrukan sama banci nyasar terus hampir dizolimi oleh banci tersebut. Tapi hal itu semua tidak membuatnya gentar!! Setelah 10menit 35,00000000000000022817 detik.. Sasori pun sampai di sekitar bukit itu dan mencari sumber kembang api yang sampai sekarang masih terlihat.

Sasori muter muter di bukit yang ternyata bisa disebut hutan itu. Dia masih nyari nyari di mana sumbernya. Sampai dia keluar dari kerumunan pohon itu dan mendapati dirinya di ujung bukit yang keadaannya seperti tebing. Dari situlah dia bisa melihat lampu lampu rumah dan kota di bawahnya. Sasori sempat terpana sebentar melihat pemandangan jarang itu, sampai, dia melihat seseorang yang tak begitu jauh di sampingnya, agak ke depan, sedang menyalakan kembang api.

'Rambutnya pirang panjang... memakai yukata bermotif bunga matahari...'

'Siapa?', Sasori penasaran akan sosok itu, dia pun melangkah mendekatinya. 'Perempuan?'.

Sasori tidak sengaja menginjak sebuah ranting, membuat gadis berambut pirang itu terkejut dan berdiri. Dia langsung bersiap siap lari meninggalkan tempat itu. Tetapi Sasori dengan refleks memegang tangan gadis itu, sehingga langkahnya terhenti.

Gadis itu sangat cantik, dengan rambut panjang pony tail yang hampir menutupi salah satu matanya. Karena tangannya sedang ditangkap Sasori, wajahnya menjadi agak terkejut dan memerah.

DEG

'... apa ini...? perasaan apa ini... ada yang aneh di dalam...', Sasori terpaku melihatnya, ditambah lagi dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan tentang perasaan yang ganjil di hatinya. Entah apa perasaan itu.

Gadis itu kemudian memberontak sedikit dan melepaskan diri dari genggaman Sasori, kemudian dia berlari menuju hutan dan sudah tak kelihatan lagi. Bahkan Sasori pun tak sempat mengejarnya.

'Dia.. siapa?'

--

--

"Oyyyy Sas!! Bangun loe cepetan!!", Suara Gaara meninggi sambil menarik nariz selimut Sasori. Udah dibangunin selama 13 kali tapi ga bangun bangun juga. Untung takdir merasa kasihan pada Gaara jadi di pembangunan yang ke-14 ini, Sasori bisa bangun juga.

"Ugghh ganggu gue mimpi indah aja loe", Sasori ngucek2 matanya sambil ngedumel.

"Ganggu ganggu jidat loe!! Burlan mandi, sarapan, ganti baju, dll…. Ntar loe sekolah bego!", Kankurou maangkel, lalu dia ngelempar seragam sekolah yang masih dibungkus ke kepala Sasori.

"Haaaaahh sekolah!!", Sasori syok. "Gue baru juga pulang kok udah disuruh sekul sih!!".

"Yaahh itu udah dirapatin sama Chiyo-baa sama dari kmaren kmaren…. Mau ga mau lo juga kudu sekolah, biar lo kagak kenyataian di sini! Dah sono cepetan!"

"iye iye…"

Gaara dan Kankurou pun keluar dari kamar Sasori. Sementara Sasori masih terdiam di kasurnya, memikirkan kejadian dan sosok tadi malam.

'Siapa dia yah? Hantu?'

--

--

TBC

--

--

Pola: YAK SEBUAH ENDING CHAP YANG GOBLOG!! Maap saya ga ada ide. Bukannya harusnya dramatis-in gitu malah jd ngomongin hantu... jaaahh maapkan saya. Juga maap karena OOC semua DX

**Review, Comment and Critique are welcomed.**


End file.
